


The Emperor and the Nightingale

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [50]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Archades, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Penelo is beautiful, but not for him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor and the Nightingale

Penelo is beautiful, but she is not for him. She is not an empress-to-be, she is a pirate and a pilot, a dancer and a fighter. Penelo is his _friend_ , as she so often says. At times, Larsa finds himself almost hating the word. He is not as young as she imagines. He dreams of her, his legs kicking under silken sheets. Penelo is not for him, but he watches her.

Larsa has read his Eastern fables, the emperor and the nightingale. Archades is a gilded cage, one he chooses. He watches her dance, and then watches her fly away.


End file.
